


The Mega Beginning

by Sovietlollipop



Series: Mega Babies Reborn! [1]
Category: Mega Babies (Cartoon)
Genre: Babies, Superheroes, Toilet humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovietlollipop/pseuds/Sovietlollipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, Derrick, and Bucky were ordinary babies with an ordinary nanny at an ordinary orphanage. All of that is about to change!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mega Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> From what little information I've gathered, there was a pilot episode of Mega Babies called "The Miracle" that was supposed to show the Babies getting their powers. I can't seem to find much information on this episode, though, implying that it never aired (assuming it even existed). However, since I'm writing a Mega Babies fan series I've decided to make my own pilot episode where the grossest babies in the World first obtain their powers. I hope this fan fic is enjoyable!

The Mega Beginning Part One

Disclaimer, Mega Babies belongs to its original owners and no infringement is intended. 

 

Deep within the suburbs of Your City, USA was the Lost Soul Orphanage, a tall baby bottle-shaped building. This particular orphanage was once in full business with tones of children and nannies but those days have long since passed. There was now only one nanny working there these days, her name was Nurse Helga Lazlo. 

In addition to Lazlo there were also three orphaned children residing in Lost Soul, a trio of infants named Meg, Derrick, and Buck. 

Meg was the oldest as well as the only girl in the trio. In appearance she had pink skin, green hair, tied in twin tails and teal eyes. Derrick was the second oldest of the trio. He had bright yellow skin, a mostly bald head (with several black hairs) and light blue eyes. And Finally, Buck was the youngest of the trio. He had blue skin, a dark blue tuff of hair on his head and dark blue eyes. 

Meg, Derrick, and Buck weren’t biologically related but they all arrived at the Orphanage within a similar time span. Since then, Nurse Lazlo has done everything she could to take care of the new infants even in spite of the hard times Lost Soul was going through. 

The lack of employees or orphans at the Orphanage meant that it was losing funds and wouldn’t be able to stay in business for much longer. For that reason, Lazlo struggled to find homes for the trio of babies that resided there. But sadly, no one seemed to want them. A major reason that no one wanted to adopt the trio was because, as every potential adopter put it, “they’re too gross!” 

Every time Meg, Derrick and Buck met with their potential adopters it was always the same. Sure they’d try to be on their best behavior but something would always go wrong. Sometimes Derrick’s allergies would kick in, causing him to sneeze out tones of mucus all over his potential new daddy. Other times Buck would belch too loudly and spit up on his potential new mommy’s dress. And then there were the times Meg would fart, sending the most horrid stench imaginable up the noses of both her potential parents. In the end the people who originally wanted to adopt the three infants would just run out of the Orphanage in disgust. And all of that is exactly what happened on that fateful night. 

The front doors of the Orphanage busted open as a young couple, a man and a woman, stormed out. 

“Disgusting!” barked the young man as he wiped mucus of his face.

“They’re repulsive!” added his wife. 

“Please give us another chance!” begged Meg as she crawled after the young couple exiting the Orphanage. She was followed by Derrick, Buck, and Nursey. “It was only an accident!” she continued, “I can usually hold them in but sometimes they slip out! And I know that they can be really stinky but…!” 

“Little girl!” went the young woman, “I’m sorry to say this but you are the most vile thing I’ve ever met!”

“But…” Meg’s line was cut short by a loud *gurgle!*

“Uh, oh” went Meg as she felt the pressure in her bowls, “it’s, it’s, IT’S, DOODY TIME!!!”

There was then a thunderous fart as Meg filled her diaper with rancid contents.

“Oh, disgusting!” went the young man. 

Apparently, Meg’s defecation had a trigger effect on her little companions. 

“DOODY TIME!!!” shouted both Derrick and Buck as the two also filled their diapers, each with a loud fart. 

“Oh, that reeks!” continued the young woman. 

Meg just sat there in embarrassment with gassy green fumes spreading out from her, now slightly distended, dirty diaper. 

“Come on, Dear!” snapped the young woman as she and her husband walked to their car and drove off. 

Meg looked down at the ground in shame as Nurse Lazlo, now carrying Buck and Derrick, walked up to her.

“I don’t think they wanted to be our new mommy and daddy” said Buck in his lisp filled voice. 

Meg just sighed. “We blew it again” she said.

“There, there, Meggie” said Lazlo in her heavy German accent, “it’s okay.”

“No it isn’t, Nursey” said Meg.

“Oh, Meggie” said Lazlo, “we just got to keep trying.”

“And hopefully next time Bucky won’t spit up on his new mommy’s dress” said Derrick in his slightly raspy but youthful voice.

“Hey, you sneezed on your new daddy first” protested Buck.

“But I have allergies!” protested Derrick as he used his hand to wipe green mucus from his nose.

“Now, now” scolded Lazlo, “it wasn’t anyone’s fault; these things happen. I know you three tried your best. Next time will be better, I can assure you. Like I said, we just need to keep trying.”

“Okay, Nursey” said Meg as she lifted her arms in the air in a gesture for her nanny to pick her up. 

“Come on, little ones” said Lazlo as she picked up Meg, “let’s get your diapers changed.”

Nurse Lazlo took the three infants back inside and into the nursery where she proceeded to change their dirty diapers.

“Pee-Yew” went Lazlo pinching her nose, “you three really made das stinkies.”

The trio of babies giggled as Lazlo walked over to the shelf to grab the essential clean diapers, baby wipes, and baby powder. She then got to work in cleaning their messy bottoms and applying each of them with a clean diaper. 

“All, done” said Lazlo as she tossed the three filthy diapers in the nearby trash bin. “Are my little darlings ready for dinner?”

“Uh, huh” went the infant trio. 

Nurse Lazlo then picked up the three babies and headed into the kitchen-dining room area where she put them each in their highchairs. 

“Now” said Lazlo, “what do you darlings want for dinner?”

“Oh, how ‘bout cheeseburgers!” suggested Derrick. 

“Or meat balls a noodles!” added Buck.

“Or chili!” suggested Meg. 

“Yeah!” went both Buck and Derrick in agreement. 

“Okay” said Lazlo with a smile, “das chili it is!”

The German nanny got to work in making her and the babies their dinner. Soon she was done and she served each of the infants their chili in a bowl. 

“Here you go Derrick” said Lazlo as she handed him his bowl.

“Yummy!” went Derrick, “thank you Nursey!”

“You’re welcome, Derrick” said Lazlo as she then handed Buck his bowl.

“Thwank you Nurse Wazlo!” said Buck before eating up his chili, getting it all over himself in the process. 

“And here’s yours, Meggie” said Lazlo as she handed Meg her bowl. 

“Why, thank you, Nursey” went Meg before eating. 

Nurse Lazlo then served her own bowl of chili and sat down to eat along with the babies. As everyone was eating, Buck felt gasses build up in his belly. 

“Uh, oh” mumbled Buck before a loud belch blasted its way out of his drooling mouth. “’Scuse me.”

“Nice, but I bet I could do better” said Derrick. 

“Oh, weally” went Buck with a sly smile. 

Derrick put his hands on his belly and felt gassy pressure coming up. His mouth then extended as he belched loudly. 

“Beat that” said Derrick.

Buck then belched right in Derrick’s face, getting a little saliva on him in the process. The blue infant then laughed in his highchair. 

“You boys are so gross” said Meg. Just then, her stomach growled loudly right before she farted loudly.

“Ops!” went Meg as her face reddened. 

“HAHAHA!” laughed Derrick, “look who’s talking, Miss, Gassy! HAHAHA!!!” He then sniffed the air. “Huh…? EW! BLAA! Oh, the smell! It’s goanna make me…! AH, AHH CHEW!!!”

Derrick sneezed and unwittingly blew a little green snot right into his, Buck’s, and Meg’s bowls of chili.

“EW!!!” went both Meg and Buck as their faces contorted with disgust. 

“Um, I think dinner is over now” said Lazlo as she collected the bowls from the table. “I’ll tell you what though. I’ll let you each have a cup of pudding for dessert. And once you’re all finished you three can all go and watch your favorite TV show.”

“Alright!” went the three infants excitingly. 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Your City was another baby orphan, a young boy with orange skin and purple hair. This poor infant was not only homeless but he didn’t even have a proper name. Most who saw him simply referred to him as “that tot.”

Poor “Tot” had been in and out of various poorer orphanages. None of which ever brought him any fortune. Eventually he decided to run away completely to get away from it all.  
Tot crawled into an abandoned alleyway, wearing nothing but a dirty diaper, and crawled into an empty box for shelter. He shivered as it was a rather chilly evening and looked out to the street where families happily walked along. 

Seeing families having fun together only made Tot sad. He would often crawl up to people on the streets, essentially begging for attention. Most pedestrians would just ignore him as if he were nonexistent. A few would offer him a baby bottle or something along those lines but that was as far as the hospitalities went. No one seemed to want to take him in. 

Tot wiped tears from his eyes when he heard something from the other side of the alley. 

“W-who’s there?!” he demanded. 

A couple of baby girls walked out from behind some other boxes. One had purple skin and green hair and the other had bright red skin and light blue hair. By the looks of their dirty clothes, it was obvious that these two were also homeless.

“Wow, relax kid!” called the purple one, “we were just getting ready for bed!”

“Yeah!” continued the bright red one, “we live in these boxes here!”

“Well, I hope you don’t mind me as your new neighbor!” called back Tot. 

“Just as long as you don’t take any of our stuff” said the purple infant, “who are you anyway.”

“I’m nobody!” snapped Tot.

“Don’t you at least have a name” asked the red girl, “mines Kat.”

“And I’m Lizzy” said the Purple one. 

“Everyone just calls me ‘Tot’” said the orange infant. 

Both Lizzy and Kat giggled. 

“You think that that’s amusing?!” barked Tot. 

“Uh, no” replied the two girls in startled unison. 

Tot just scowled and crawled back into his box. 

“Look” said Lizzy, “do you wanna sleep in our box with us.”

Tot sighed. “Sure” he replied as he walked towards the two baby girls. 

Back at Lost Soul Orphanage, Meg, Derrick, and Buck were all sitting on the living room floor watching a show called Booger Ranger on television. On the TV screen a cowboy with a big head and huge running nose was facing off against some desert bandits. 

The three babies, especially Derrick, were all very intrigued by this bizarre grossout show. 

“I will give you evildoers two choices!” said Booger Ranger on TV, “either surrender or taste the power of snot!” 

The bandits each pulled their revolvers.

“Very well!” went Booger Ranger. He then shot out several bullets made of mucus from his oversized nose. Within seconds the evil bandits were covered in sticky green snot and trapped in place. 

“All right!” shouted Derrick in excitement, “get ‘em, Booger Ranger!”

“Looks like justice is once again served, thanks to the power of snot!” said Booger Ranger as the program ended. 

“Someday, I’m goanna be just like my hero, Booger Ranger” said Derrick right before a fly landed on his nose. “Uh, oh” he said as he felt the urge to sneeze. “Ah, AH, AH CHEW!!!”

Derrick sneezed in the direction of Meg and managed to get a little bit of mucus in her hair, though she didn’t seem to notice that right away. 

“Maybe you’re already like him” snapped Meg as she rolled her eyes. “And do you have to sneeze in my direction?!” she continued as Derrick and Buck both giggled. “What’s so funny?”

Buck gestured towards his hair. Meg then felt her pigtail and noticed a warm sticky substance. 

“What the…? EW!!! DERRICK!!!” shouted Meg as her adopted brothers laughed. “Oh, you think that this is funny, huh?!”

Buck and Derrick continued to laugh as Meg pushed in her bowls until…

*PBRART!!!*

Meg passed gas. 

“Wops!” went Meg as greenish fumes spread across the room and up the noses of Derrick and Buck. Both faces of the two baby boys contorted in absolute disgust. 

“What…? BLAA!!!” went Derrick as he grabbed his nose.

“PEE-YEW!!!” went Buck as he did the same.

“Smell nice” asked Meg in an innocent tone. 

“Are you kidding!?” yelled Derrick, still pinching his nose, “that smells awful! What the heck did you eat?!”

“Well, let’s see” said Meg still in that innocent voice, “in addition to the chili and pudding tonight, there was that mashed cabbage Nursey gave me at lunch along with those mashed beans…”

“Ew!” went both Derrick and Buck. 

Meg just laughed and said “’guess you shouldn’t put your mucus in my hair again, huh?” 

Hell hath no fury like a gassy baby girl scorned. 

Meanwhile, millions of miles away in the depths of outer space, a giant glowing ball, like a sphere made of green lightning, was flying through the cosmos towards Earth. 

Elsewhere, at the Your City Observatory...

“Uh, Doctor” went a very young (a toddler to be exact) scientist.

“What is it, Casey” asked an older bearded man. 

“We’re detecting something approaching the Earth, like big ball of energy” replied Casey. 

“What?!” went the older scientist, “where did it come from?!” 

“I have no idea” replied Casey, “but it looks like it’s heading straight for our city!” 

Back at the Orphanage Nurse Lazlo was in the kitchen washing dishes when she caught whiff of something rancid. 

“Pee-Yew” went Lazlo before calling into the living room. “Meggie, did you make another stink bomb?!”

Back in the living room, Meg’s face went redder then ever as Derrick and Buck both giggled. “’Scuse me, Nursey!” she called back to the kitchen. 

Back in the kitchen, Lazlo just shook her head and got back to the dishes.

Meanwhile, back in space again, the ball of energy was approaching Earth’s orbit. 

At the Your City Observatory…

“Doctor!” shouted Casey, “it’s almost here!”

In space again, the energy ball was now hovering over Your City. 

Back at the Observatory…

“Doctor, somethings happening to the ball of energy” said Casey. 

“What do you mean” asked the older scientist. 

“It seems to be transforming as it’s entering the atmosphere” continued Casey, “like it’s turning into a bolt of lightning!” 

Back in space the “energy ball” was now a bolt of cosmic lightning that shot down into the Earth’s atmosphere where it split into two bolts. One was heading right towards the Lost Soul Orphanage! The green bolt hit the antenna of the bottle shaped building before spiraling down its structure. The sight was so spectacular that it could be seen from all over the city, including the alleyway where Tot, Lizzy, and Kat were residing. 

“What the?” went Tot as he looked up to the sky and saw the green bolt of cosmic lightning. 

Back at the Orphanage, inside the lights were flickering and sparking which immediately caught the attention of Nurse Lazlo in the kitchen. Back in the living room, Meg, Derrick, and Buck all saw the green lightning right outside of the window. They then all looked at each other in terror. 

“What’s happening?!” went Buck. 

“I don’t know, Bucky!” screamed Meg. 

The three infants all screamed in horror as Lazlo ran in. 

“It’s okay, little Darlings!” shouted Lazlo as she ran up to try and pick up the babies. However, a nanosecond before she could do so, the green cosmic lightning blasted its way into the living room and struck the trio of infants. Massive amounts of cosmic energy shot through their bodies as they contorted and bounced in powerful spasms. 

“MY BABIES!!!” screamed Lazlo before she too was struck by the lightning. 

Back outside, the second bolt of cosmic lightning shot down right into that abandoned alleyway and struck three other orphaned children. Tot, Lizzy, and Kat all screamed as they each felt the incredible power surge through their bodies. 

Both bolts of cosmic lightning continued for several seconds before ending abruptly. 

Back in the Orphanage, Meg, Derrick, Buck, and Nurse Lazlo all laid on the floor. Meg turned and noticed that Lazlo’s head was glowing with a greenish hue.

“Nursey” went Meg before she lifted her hands by her face and saw that they were glowing as well like her nanny’s head. In fact her whole body was glowing. So were Derrick’s and Buck’s. 

Before Meg could think another thought though, she passed out. 

Meanwhile, in the abandoned alleyway, Tot and the baby girls he was accompanying were laying on the ground, passed out. They were also glowing with the same greenish hue as the babies at Lost Soul. After several minutes the glowing stopped, leaving them there in the dead of night. 

End of Part One


End file.
